It is known to use 2',4',6'-trimethoxy-4-(1-pyrrolidinyl) butyrophenone in the form of its hydrochloride in pill form or as an injection solution for the treatment of peripheral arterial blood flow obstruction and diabetic angiopathy. This compound, also designated buflomedil, has the following structural formula: ##STR1##
Trophic diseases are disturbances of the tissue or of the organs depending on nutrition and/or growth. The pains occurring in connection therewith, as for instance obstruction dermatoses or ulcus cruris venosum, are the most serious consequences of chronic venous insufficiency. These are caused by a constitutional weakness of the walls of the veins because of natural tendencies or as a result of thrombotic diseases. Furthermore, decubital ulcera are also trophic dermatic diseases; the decubital ulcera diseases appear to result from regional blood flow obstructions which occur especially often with immobilized patients confined to bed. This disease is even promoted by wetting of the corresponding surfaces of the skin with urine or sweat.
So, a study in Pharmakinetic 8 (6), 1986, pages 21 to 24 shows that about 2% of the population in the industrial states of the West have ulcera in leg regions of which about 90% have venous origins.
Up to now a standard therapy with drugs for the above-cited and described diseases, disturbances or pains, especially for the treatment of ulcus cruris venosum, decubital ulcera or obstruction dermatoses, has not existed. Only a symptomatic treatment is carried out without clear healing in many cases.
According to classical medicine the ulcus is cleaned and simultaneously treated antimicrobially and antiphlogistically. The cleaning of the ulcus can be carried out mechanically, osmotically or encymatically. Additionally, granulation-promoting and epithelizing agents can be used. By the application of surgical pressure dressings the venous afflux is simplified physically by keeping the patient in a state of rest is provided, as can be seen from Morl, Fortschr. Med. 104 (21), 1986.